The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring/Book Differences
This is a list of film differences between [[The Fellowship of the Ring (book)|book version of The Fellowship of the Ring]] and its film version Book details * The party Bilbo had in the book was a combination of his and Frodo's coming of age. This was removed and instead it had celebrated only Bilbo's, completely ignoring Frodo's birthday as well. * Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles comes for Gandalf via the wizard talking to a moth. Instead in the book, he just flies by ,spots Gandalf in trouble and flies him to Rivendell. * Arwen's role in the film is more expanded. Arwen is the one who finds the wounded and suffering Frodo with his four companions and goes to defend him. She also summoned the waters to wash away the Ringwraiths. In the books, there is an elf named Glorfindel who had Frodo ride alone and Gandalf and Elrond summoned the water for Frodo to cross safely to Rivendell. * The seventeen-year gap in the books never happened, as the characters are already their ages in the films. * In flashback, Elrond took Isildur to Mount Doom to destroy the Ring. In the books, Elrond and Cirdan tried to convince Isildur to destroy the Ring, but he still refuses. * Merry and Pippin set off the firework without Gandalf's permission. Gandalf in the books had done this as a tribute to Bilbo help defeat Smaug. * Isildur grabbed the unbroken sword of his father and used the ruins of Elendil's sword after Sauron stepped on it and had cut off Sauron's finger. He broke the blade when cutting off Sauron's finger for the Ring in the books. * Books show that Gandalf did not tell Saruman the whereabouts of the One Ring while the film revealed Gandalf did tell Saruman where the Ring was. * Chapters from the Book, 'A Short Cut to Mushrooms', 'A Conspiracy Unmasked', 'The Old Forest', 'In the House of Tom Bombadil', and 'Fog on the Barrow-downs', are missing in the films. * Strider has a sword while int eh books, he carried the Shards of Narsil with him. * Frodo was in very much pain while the books he is slowly driving into pain. * Boromir si killed by an Uruk-Hai named Lurtz in teh film while he was killed by Ugluk in the films because he tried to defend Merry and Pippin. * Saruman causes the blizzard in teh films to expand his villainous role in teh films while the book the mountain Caradhras created the blizard itself. * Pippin accidentally touches one of the dead dwarves from Balin's company and it fell down a well. Books say that Pippin took a rock and dropped it into the well, which Gandalf scolded him for doing that. Character omissions * Glorfindel * Goldberry * Radagast the Brown * Tom Bombadil Transplanted in other works * Tom Bombadil ** Bombadil's lines are spoken by Treebeard * Old Man Willow **His scenes were transplanted into Fangorn Forest in the film version of The Two Towers Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Category:Book Differences Category:Lists